REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS
by Coyote Smith
Summary: Luis Carlos velve a su casa y espera dormir, pero encuentra a una fiesta sorpresa para él! Cuales serán los regalos que los chicos y chicas del pueblo más extrãno del mundo irán darle? Participación de Cereal Pascual, Robatomico123 y Coyote Smith. Secuela del fic INDECISIÓN(de Luis Carlos).


**Nota de Coyote Smith: Hola, gente! Ese fic va a ser el regalo de cumpleaños de 2 años de Luis Carlos en este sítio :D Este fic es una continuación de INDECISIÓN! Luis concordó con eso además de ser su sugerencia. Sí posible espero que él haga un fic de cumpleaños para mí(o que otras personas lo hagan también). Bueno, volviendo al asunto principal, aquí está mi fic de regalo para usted, Luis! :D**

Era una noche normal en South Park, las vacas hacían sus sonidos, el cielo se podía ver las naves alienígenas, y en los alcantarillados se podía oír las canciones del señor Mojón con su familia, pero en cuanto eso, en los pasillos se acercando de su casa, apareció un joven latino moreno mirando su alrededor con reflexión.

-"Es igual a casi todos los demás universos paralelos estilo South Park, el mismo cuento de siempre"-pensó mirando todo.

-"Mañana voy a ver algo divertido para variar en ese universo...voy a ver con que Butters coma un montón de mantequilla en referencia a su nombre y que Cartman sea humillado de nuevo por algún otro chico"- pensó feliz el latino se acercando a su puerta y empezando a mover la perilla de la puerta de la frente.

Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta miró a sus pocos mobles oscuros y suspiró aliviado de que todo estuviera como dejó, peor entonces algo sorprendente ocurrió cuando las luces se ligaron solas

-"SORPRESA! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!"-gritaron los chicos y chicas de South Park felices usando sombreros para las fiestas y con largas sonrisas en la cara, dejando a Luis feliz y con los ojos llenos de agua.

-Wow! Que es esos chicos!?-preguntó Luis feliz mirando a todos los chiquillos de su clase se acercando a él y abrazándolo uno a uno.

-Es que hace dos años que viniste a nuestro pueblo y queríamos hacer una fiesta para usted por todas las cosas que nos has hecho!-exclamó Stan feliz a su lado.

-Gracias, chiquillos! Que ustedes me dieron?-preguntó Luis animado frotando los nudillos igual a Butters debido a su excitación.

-Bueno, yo voy a dar mi regalo primero, que es...-dijo Stan creando una leve pausa para tensión-LA BANDERA DE SOUTH PARK CON NUESTRAS FIRMAS!-gritó feliz y enseguida la bandera de South Park, o sea un hombre negro ahorcado, junto con un blanco, un piel roja, otro negro y un amarillo asegurando sus mano y con los nombres de los chicos y chicas de la clase al lado.

-Bueno, eso es un poco extraño? Por qué me diste eso?-preguntó el latino con un misto de curiosidad y extrañeza.

-Es que me acuerdo que decías que yo siempre daba algo relacionado o a los animales o a las plantas como regalo, luego decidí sorprenderte-habló el pelinegro con una sonrisa larga en la cara, mientras Luis movía la cabeza de acuerdo.

-"Y eso que él es el supuestamente normal de su grupo"-pensó rascandose la cabeza.

-Ahora, yo!-gritó Kyle se acercando a él y tirando Stan de su frente-Aquí está mi regalo!-dijo con libros en su pecho y los pasando a Luis sobre temas como historia, física, química ese tipo de cosas.

-Ehhh...gracias, Kyle-dijo menos animado el pelinegro, pero el pelirrojo no notó y aún seguía feliz-"Se nota que aún continúa muy nerd"-pensó mirando a los libros que recibió y poniendo a su lado.

-Ahora es mi tuno!-gritó feliz Kenny sacando Kyle de frente del latino-mi regalo para ti es...UNA COLECCIÓN ENTERA DE PLAYBOYS Y DE CONSOLADORAS!-gritó animado el rubio claro y señalo a un montón de cajas al lado de la puerta, haciendo con que casi todas las chicas frunciesen el ceño(con excepción de Bebe, que sonrió con picardía y giró un dedo en su pelo dando una sonrisa lujuriosa).

-EN SERIO!? MUCHAS GRACIAS, KENNY! ERES UN VERDADER AMIGO!-contestó Luis extremamente feliz y abrazando a su amigo con fuerza y con la misma cara que Calamargo hizo cuando Bob Esponja dijo que no jugaría más con él.

-De nada, Luis. Me gusta mucho ser s amigo también-habló el rubio emocionado también, pero se soltando de su abrazo y yendo a coquetear a Bebe.

-Bueno, aquí está su regalo, putita-habló groseramente Cartman le dando un Cheesy Poofs solamente en su mano.

-Carajo, Cartman! Por qué me diste eso y me llamaste de esa manera?-preguntó muchísimo molesto Luis moviendo la comida en la frente de Cartman.

-Es que me gusta joderte mucho y eres una minoría de mierda! JA JA JA!-gritó el castaño, pero enseguida Luis le dio una patada bien fuerte que salió por la ventana de su casa y cayó en la nieve, se quedando desacordado.

-Y NO VUELVA MÁS!-gritó furioso para fuera, dejando los invitado aún más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban

-Bueno, ahora es hora del regalo de las chicas-dijo Wendy tirando todos del estupor y trayendo unas cajas de libros-Luis, aquí está unos libros que te van a gustar mucho. Son de Jane Austen-señalo Wendy a la caja que mantenía con las manos.

-Ehhh...gracias Wendy-respondió el moreno-"Ella tiene que parar de ser tan feminista así en varios de eses universos"-pensó algo molesto viendo la colección de Jane Austen-"Creo que puedo usar como pisapapeles o leña para una hoguera o arma en algún universo" pensó mirando con los ojos estrechos.

-De nada, Luis-contestó ella en un tono femenino y encantador y yendo para Stan para Stan y se quedando de una manera más seductora para él.

-"Ella cambia de aptitud muy rápido, no?"-pensó irónico al mirar como ella movía el miembro de Stan en la frente de los otros y este se quedaba con una larga sonrisa.

-Ahora es mi turno-habló Bebe confiado-Aquí está un libro que va a ser muy útil para usted Luis-dijo lujuriosa le entregando un libro sobre las posiciones sexuales femeninas y como hacer la mujer llegar al orgasmo y así-Eso con certeza será más útil que Wendy le dio-susurró y enseguida dio un besito al latino, dejándolo con los ojos grandes y se alejando enseguida para empezar a besar a Kenny.

-"Esas chicas son bien loquillas, no? Al menos los chicos están bien felices así"-pensó graciosamente y riendo en su miente.

-Ahora es mi turno!-dijo Butters asegurando algunas grandes cajas y se acercando al latino-Bueno, Luis, yo también te voy a dar comida, como Cartman, pero en mayor cantidad...es el Butterscotch!-dijo feliz dando a Luis las cajas, que lo miró extraño.

-Y eso es...?-preguntó curioso sobre el alimento.

-Es una especie de golosina hecha con azúcar morena y mantequilla. Pero también puede se incluir sirope de maíz, crema, vainilla y sal. Puede ser servido con helado o en natillas o como pudín. O en muchos sitios de repostería se refiere al Butterscotch como mezcla de azúcar y mantequilla-respondió feliz el rubio claro y abrazando al latino.

-Bueno, si es así, muchísimas gracias Butters! Me gustó la cantidad de comida y la calidad!-dijo mirando con atención a la comida.

-De nada, Luis. Era el mínimo que podía hacer, eres un buen amigo. Aunque Coyote también lo sea. Por ejemplo cuando se disfrazó de mí para darte la idea de los fics de las votaciones-habló calmamente el rubio, pero sorprendiendo a Luis.

-En serio? Entonces fue él quien dio la idea de las votaciones? Que estabas haciendo para no irte?-preguntó Luis intentando encontrar a su amigo.

-Oh, sólo me divirtiendo un poco-contestó, moviendo un poco su cabeza.

-"En realidad, nosotros estábamos masturbando con las fotos de Jennifer Lawrence y Kate Upton! Las dos tiene, los pechos, coño y culo maravillosos!"-pensó lujuriosamente Caos, haciendo con que Butters se quedase sonrojado, especialmente cuando puso su "salchicha" en donde debería estar la boca en las fotos o el coño o el culo de ellas.

-Todo bien. Bueno, entonces voy a agradecer a Coyote por la idea después. Aún así gracias por el regalo, Butters! Seguro que lo comeré-replicó el pelinegro excitado y Butters sonrió de manera grande de nuevo

-Me alegra que Luis esté recibiendo los regalos y su fiesta, pero me deja triste que no podemos tener sexo ahora-habló Bebe tristemente a Kenny y a Stan, Wendy y Butters, que menearon la cabeza en concordancia y que tendrían que esperar hasta el fin de la fiesta para saciar sus "ganas".

-Hola, Luis!-dijo Kevin cargando unas revistas de Star Wars y usando la ropa de Luke Skywalker-Como sé que gustas mucho de leer decidí regalarte a varias de los comics y pósteres de esta serie fantástica más algunos de la Marvel como los Guardianes de la Galaxia-Kevin habló señalando a los comics con Material de Star Wars y Marvel-Pero también he comprado unas fantasías para usted, como Darth Vader-continuó el pelinegro feliz-Y el más importante es...UN MUÑECO DE TAMAÑO NATURAL DE GROOT!-añadió feliz y apuntó hacía fuera de casa, al lado de Cartman que aún continuaba desmayado, una copia exacta de Groot, lo que hizo con que Luis tuviese una sonrisa larga igual al Guasón.

-MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, KEVIN!-el latinó comentó muy feliz, en cuanto abrazaba al otro pelinegro, que correspondió el abrazo dado.

-Como Butters dijo: de nada, Luis. Me da mucho gusto ser tu amigo-replicó el pelinegro, para enseguida soltarse del abrazo y ir para un canto de la sala para mirar los otros regalos que Luis recibiría.

-"Él es muy geek, pero no deja de ser una buena persona"-pensó Luis al mirar los regalos de Kevin.

-Hola, llegó el próximo regalo-dijo Craig, en su voz monótono de siempre y cargando unas ropas de fútbol americano, que hizo con que el otro pelinegro levantase una ceja.

-Eso son sus ropas de fútbol americano, Craig-preguntó el de nariz afilado mirando la ropa aún curioso.

-No, es su regalo. Logré obtener allá en la escuela una ropa para ti caso algún día quieras jugar con nosotros el fútbol americano. Por ejemplo aquí está el casco y las tobilleras para el equipo de las vacas-señaló el de voz nasal y entregando su regalo.

-Bueno, yo no gustó mucho de fútbol americano, pero aun así fue muy gentil de su parte darme este regalo. Gracias, Craig-contestó el moreno extendiendo su mano, pero este hizo su típica seña y fue fumar allá fuera al lado de Cartman.

-"Tiene ciertas cosas que no cambian nunca en varios universos"-pensó irónico y feliz el latino.

-Ahora es mi turno! GAH!-habló Tweek como siempre-GAH! Luis, sé que gustas mucho de café tanto como yo! Ya que eres de Colombia! GAH! Luego voy a darte cajas de café colombiano de la mejor cualidad posible para que se acuerdes de su tierra! GAAAHHHH!-habló el rubio paranoico mostrando varias cajas de café llegando por medio de sus padres y poniendo en la frente de su casa.

-Wow! Eso fue muy bonito, Tweek! Muchísimas gracias!-contestó feliz el moreno, volviendo a intentar a dar un abrazo a Tweek, que se sorprendió y gritó.

-GGGGGAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-gritó feliz el rubio, mostrando su manera de expresar la felicidad y enseguida yendo a tomar una taza de café.

-"Tweek y su café!"-pensó feliz Luis Carlos viendo Tweek beber su amado café.

-Ahora yo! Ahora yo!-exclamó un animado castaño se acercando al latino con una enorme sonrisa-Yo sé que a nosotros dos gusta una cosa e común...TACOS! Luego te compré un montón de tacos y puse e su refrigeradora y hizo un tacó GIGANTESCO!-apuntando con el dedo índice un taco de tamaño igual a ellos y a su lado algunas bolas de helado.

-"Ese taco gigante me hace muy familiar!"-penó el latino frotando su quijada en señal de reflexión.

-Continuando, Luis! Ese taco es todo tuyo!-exclamó de nuevo excitado el castaño.

-Todo mío!? SSSIIIIII!-gritó contento el moreno y con la cuchillería que estaba al lado de la mesa comió la comida tan vorazmente como Cartman.

-BLUP! Muchísimas gracias por el regalo, Clyde! Estuvo muy sabroso!-dijo dando enseguida una palmada en su barriga, con lo que el castaño sonrió de vuelta y el latino se levantó con dificultad para ver su próximo regalo.

-"La comida de Clyde estuvo muy sabrosa!"-pensó sobre el taco gigante que comió.

-Ahora es mi turno-declaró pomposamente Token se acercando al de ojos castaños -Bueno, Luis como yo no te conozco muy bien y no tengo idea de que regalarte voy a darte entonces 100.000 dólares en dinero. Que tal?-preguntó arrogantemente el afro-americano con las notas en sus manos.

-Bueno, yo preferiría que fuese un regalo...más plata es plata!-dijo profirió el moreno y agarró las notas en mayor felicidad, contándolas, en cuanto varios de los invitados miraban boquiabiertos la cantidad de dinero, especialmente Kenny.

-"No se puede despilfarrar los billeticos!"-pensó feliz terminando de contarlos y poniendo e los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Ahora es mi vez-LATINO QUE LAME PENES-! de dar el regalo!-dijo Thomas se acercando a él y entregando algunos libros de auto ayuda y algunas ropas bien bonitas.

-Aunque yo no tenga mucho dinero igual a los otros-LAME CULOS!- querría darle algo que gustar, Luis-MANIACO SEXUAL-!-dijo Thomas entre sus insultos y le dando unos tiernos y corbatas bien bonitas junto con los libros de auto ayuda.

-Los libros son -PENE QUEMADO!-para que no te importes con que el idiota de Cartman te diga-SIN BOLAS! Y las ropas para que las chicas presten más atención e ti-terminó de hablar el rubio ceniza y entregándole eso.

-Gracias por los regalos, Thomas!-habló apretando las manos.

-"Eso puede ser bien útil. Con excepción de la auto ayuda que use para la misma cosa qu los libros de Wendy!"-pensó el colombiano mirando los libros y las ropas.

-Hola, Luis! Voy a darte una cosa bien especial!-habló Gok, viniendo en su dirección y entregándole una roca de color escuro para él muy pesada, pero de tamaño medio.

-Ehhhh...que es eso, Gok? Un regalo común en su planeta natal?-dijo en un tono burlón el latino, por lo que el rubio abajo la cabeza.

-No, aún no encontré mi planeta-habló un poco triste-Pero eso también es bueno! Esa es una roca del planeta Plutón! Me tardé un poco hasta llevarla para aquí!-dijo feliz el héroe, pero aun así el moreno continúo mirando extrañado.

-Ehhh...gracias por el regalo, Gok!-respondió mientras el rubio se fue ver la televisión.

-"Eso puede agradar a geek o nerds como Kyle o Kevin, pero no a mí. Eso es más otro pisa papeles"-pensó algo molesto lanzando la roca de Plutón para fuera de su casa, pero atingiendo la cabeza de Cartman, que cuando iba levantarse se desmayó debido al impacto de la piedra.

-S-saludos, L-luis!-saludó Jimmy, se acercando con sus muletas-Yo-yo q-quise d-d-darle a-algo que gus-gustarias mu-mucho, lueg-luego te com-compré es-este libro de chis-chistes-tartamudeó el paralítico le entregando un libro de Deadpool.

-Gracias por el libro, Jimmy!-habló feliz el latino mirando al libro con interés, mientras el castaño hizo una leve referencia y se fue mirar la televisión junto a Jimmy, que era sobre Terrance & Phillip.

-"Ese al menos no es un pisa papeles!"-pensó sonriendo, manoseando el libro.

-TIMMY! TIMMY! TIMMY-continúo diciendo Timmy en su silla de ruedas y entregando al de piel bronceada un muñeco con forma de pavo parecido con el que tenía, ya que se notaba su cuello cerca del suelo-GOBBLES! GOBBLES! GOBBLES!-dijo sonriendo asegurando el muñeco.

-Ehhhh...gracias por el regalo, Timmy-habló el latino medio desapuntado, pero él otro no notó y fue llegando a su amigo Jimmy, que era el único que comprendía lo que decía.

-"Otro pisa papeles!"-bufó algo molesto y poniendo arriba de la mesa al lado del poco que restó del taco gigante.

-Hola, Luis-dijo en un tono de voz medio molesto el hijo del demonio, Damien.

-Hola, diablito! Como está su padre? Siendo bien jodido por Saddam?-preguntó en un tono burlón Luis, enfadando el Anti-cristo, ya que tiene razón de lo que dijo.

-Callado! Mira, aunque me molestes varias veces con todos los apodos que me pones, eres bien divertido y eso me gusta. Por consiguiente te dará una de mis diablitas para que te pueda hacer sus tareas domésticas y otras "cosillas"-terminado de decir eso, chasqueó sus dedos y apareció una diablita bien bonita, desnuda, de color rojo, con un buen cuerpo, con unos cuernos bien pequeños arriba de su melena larga, que llegaba hasta el culo, un poco arriba de su cola fina que terminaba en forma de triángulo(y que se movía de un lado para el otro). La apariencia de ellos hizo con que muchos chicos se quedaran excitados y que muchas chicas murmurasen en discordancia o otras con novio, como Wendy y Nicole, la mirasen con furia debido al efecto que causaran en sus novios. Con excepción de Bradley, que no gustó y Timmy que no dió mucha importancia.

-Esa diabla es una puta-murmuró Wendy a Red, que accedió con la cabeza con los ojos estrechos de desconfianza, en cuanto Bebe y Tammy gustaron de la apariencia de la diablita, dando sonrisas lascivas.

-Seguro que ella se acostó con otras diablas miles de veces-sussuró en un tono de desaprobación Bradley, con sus brazos cruzados en el pecho.

-Bunos días a todos ustedes. Mi nombre es Amanda-habló en un tono despacio y sensual, atraendo más la atención de varios chicos(con excepción de Bradley), y empezó a andar y cumplimentar a algunos de ellos.

-Hola, chiquillo? Cual es su nombre?-preguntó sensualmente a Stan, poniendo su mano arriab de su pecho y moviéndola de arriaba para bajo.

-S-s-stan-tartamudeó el pelinegro, mientras se empezaba a formar un bulto en sus pantalones, irritando más su novio, que apretó sus puños.

-Lindo nombre-contestó la diabla, para enseguida darle un besito en los labios, dejándolo boquiabierto así como otros chicos(y dejando a su novio con cara de tomate debido a su furia), y se fue al lado de él, hablando con su amigo Kenny.

-Eres, Kenny McCormick, no? Eres bien conocido en el infierno. Por que no te estás masturbando en mi presencia?-habló la diabla en un tono pícaro, y manoseando a Kenny en su bulto grande en los pantalones, haciendo con qeu Bebe que estaba a su lado se lamiese los labios de lujria.

-"Seguro que sería bueno, tener una relación con ella jutno con Kenny"-pensó la rubia rizada, la mirando de arriba para abajo.

-N-no puedo! Luis dijo que no quería que su fiesta se volviese en un burdel!-contestó el rubio, empezando a llorar y tapando su rostro debido a la tristeza.

-Espero que aproveches después de la fiesta entonces con su chica, Kenny-susurró en su oído y alejando las manos de Kenny en su rosro y dando otro besó enlos labios, haciendo con que se sentiera mejor ya que tendría sexo con Bebe después de la fiesta.

-Bueno, Amanda! Su nuevo amo, está aquí! Su nombre es Luis Carlos Alarcón!-habló apuntando el cumpleañero, que está boquiabiero por la apariencia de su regalo.

-Qué quieres que haga, mi amo?-preguntó la diabla, haciendo una reverencia y notando sus grandes pechos, lo que hizo con que el latino, diese una enorme sonrisa al estilo guasón de nuevo.

-Bueno, yo quiero que limpies totalmente mis cómodos del segundo piso, después espere en mi cuarto para hacer unas "cosas" juntos-habló el moreno, primero en un tono levemente autoritário y depués en un tono sensual, para enseguida guiñar un ojo para la diablita, que sonrió en concordancia con una sonrisa lujuriosa y se fue arriba, moviendo las caderas y los pechos de manera sensual, haciendo con que varias de las chicas diesen miradas de desaprobación.

-MUCHÍSMAS GRACIAS POR EL REGALO, POBRE DIABLO!-exclamó feliz el latino para Damien, que se limitó a corresponder levemente el abrazo y fue a beber algo en la refrigeradora.

-"Eso con certeza no será nada inútil!"-pensó lujurioso Luis en lo que haría con Amanda.

-Bueno, de nada, Luis. Ahora voy a llamar el próximo, creo que es Bradley-dijo el oji-rojo y se soltando del abrazando y llamando por un señal de las manos al rubio, que se aproximó de Luis cargando unos mangas y unas pequeñas cajas coloridas.

-Hola, Luis. Sé que gustas de leer mucho, luego te decidí dar eses mangas yaoi para que leas y...-se acercó del oído del latino- aquí están unos pendientes que puedes poner en los pezones de su diablita o esa correa en su cuello para "pasear" o otras cosas más-habló en un tono más pícaro y con sus mejillas rojizas.

-Gracias por el regalo, Bradley-contestó el moreno, le dando un leve abrazo, mirando los varios mangas y las cajas.

-"Seguro que en el futuro él se volverá una especie de señor Esclavo"-pensó graciosamente el colombiano imaginando una versión adulta de é usando una ropa hecha de coro y con aparatos sado-masoquistas.

El rubio rizado enseguida dio media vuelta con una larga sonrisa en la cara y empezó a tocar las teclas de su teléfono celular para mirar vídeos sobre 'Glee' cerca de Butters.

-Siento por haberme tardado, Luis-habló una castaña de ropas cortas moviéndose como una modelo-Mis regalos son eses pendientes, algunos colares de oro y unas lentes Ray Ban-dijo en un tono levemente coqueto, esperando a la reacción de él a sus regalos.

-Bueno, me alegra los regalos, Tammy-contesto el latino, haciendo con que ella se quedase feliz y diese un leve salto.

-"Aunque no sea mucho, tengo que llevar en cuenta de que ella no tiene mucho dinero y que debe haberse esforzado para comprar estas cosas para nosotros. Me alegra su esfuerzo para hacer eso. Tal vez en el futuro yo le dé algo bueno de regalo para compensar"-pensó Luis mirando los regalos que ella le dio, en cuanto ella iba a hablar con Kenny y Bebe feliz, mirando a los dos con interés.

-Bueno...-dijeron las otras chicas de la clase que no habían dado regalo, como Nicole, Lola, Annie, llegando juntas y con el semblante medio molesto-nosotras compramos y preparamos la comida de la fiesta y la propia fiesta, luego por eso no hemos dado ningún regalo aunque...no nos has gustado nada de la diablita...sí posible se libere de ella por favor-continuaron las chicas aún molestas, haciendo con que Luis se quedase un poco furioso.

-POR QUE!? LA DIABLITA NO LE HAS HECHO NINGÚN MAL! ME QUEDARÉ CON ELLA! USTEDES SÓLO TIENEN CELO DE ELLA IGUAL A CARTMAN CUANDO VE LOS OTROS COMIENDO COMIDA!-gritó furioso al inicio, pero tiempo irónico, haciendo con que las chicas se fuesen a un rincón de la sala.

-La próxima vez compraremos ropas para la diabla no se quedar desnuda-murmuró Jenny para Lola, que meneó con la cabeza en concordancia, así como las otras chicas.

-Hola, Luis! Siento por haberme tardado!-dijo corriendo Fernanda, con la parte baja de sus pantalones volando debido al viento-Aquí está su regalo!-dijo entregando una caja para Luis, que abrió excitado esperando encontrar algo muy raro, pero fue...

-CALZONCILLOS!?-exclamó el latino sorprendido al mirar la ropa interior.

-Es de buena calidad, Carlitos! Es que no sabía que darte para su cumpleaños luego te di eso-explicó la morena esperando la reacción de Luis.

-Ahhhh...gracias, Fer...creo que eso puede ser útil en futuro...-habló el latino algo desanimado.

-Lo siento, Carlitos-contestó la de ojos castaños, que se alejó triste al ver que la reacción de Luis no fue la esperada.

-"Tal vez lo necesite luego después de que lo haga con la diabla"-pensó intentando mirar el lado positivo de su regalo

-Buenas noches, Luis! Bueno, yo ya estaba aquí hace tiempo, luego no me retrasé! Su regalo está allá afuera!-pronunció Robato, apretando algunos botones y haciendo con que una nave apareciese en el medio de la calle(aparentemente saliendo de un modo invisible), dejando a todos boquiabiertos.

-Que será eso? Será que son una nueva frota de los aliens que vinieron acá hace tiempo?-preguntó Craig preocupado, siendo eso inusual, debido a lo que podría pasar a su culo.

-Será que son mis papás?-preguntó Gok esperanzado, con los ojos bien grandes.

-O los aliens verdes que nos llevaron cuando eran niños?-preguntó a sí mismo Stan, temiendo por la seguridad de la Tierra.

-No, es nada de eso. Es el regalo de Luis!-exclamó el peruano apuntando de nuevo y todos los chiquillos dijeron "OOOOHHHH!".

-VVVIIIIIVVVVAAAAAAA!-exclamó el cumpleañero muchísimo feliz y dando saltitos de alegría y enseguida abrazando al otro moreno-GRACIAS POR EL REGALO, AMIGO!-afirmó el de nariz afilada abrazando el otro fuertemente.

-De nada, Luis! Esa es igualita a la nave que tengo para ir a otros universos! Seguro que vas a gustarte aunque no tenga mucha utilidad para ti, ya que puedes viajar al espacio y ir a otros universos sin mucho sus esfuerzos-dijo el pelinegro intentando calmar su amigo.

-Aún así, muchas gracias! Me gustó su regalo!-habló Luis, haciendo con que el moreno se quedase contento, se soltase de su abrazo, y se pusiese de lado de Fer, hablando sobre la fiesta.

-"La mayor parte de los regalos está muy buena! Ahora creo que sólo falta uno! Cuál será?"-pensó excitado el colombiano imaginando cual sería su último regalo.

-Y por fin yo!-habló animado, Coyote Smith, se acercando de Luis y dando un abrazo efusivamente, lo que el otro latino retribuyó.

-Buenas noche, Coyote, amigo! Que has traído de regalo para mí?-preguntó curiosamente el moreno intentando ver cual regalo él le había traído.

-Aquí, está!-exclamó el brasileño, que con sus poderes mentales hizo levitar unas cajas que estaban ahí afuera y abriendo sus contenidos, que flotaran alrededor de Luis.

-Que libros son eses?-preguntó el moreno mirando los libros flotando, en cuanto los chiquillos se quedaran boquiabiertos mirando el espectáculo.

-Ora, son sus fics, por supuesto!-contesto el moreno, dejando este sorprendido así como los chiquillos.

-Como así son mis fics?-preguntó con los ojos de la cara, grandes igual a los de animes.

-Bueno, es que yo logre con la ayuda de mis poderes y con algún dinero que tengo publicar todos sus fics en el formato de libros. Y de muy buena calidad, por ejemplo mira los colores de la portada y como es dura. También tiene un montón de dibujos de algunas escenas allí dentro y lo más importante...FUERON PUBLICADAS EN MUCHOS OTROS UNIVERSOS, NO SÓLO EN ESTE!-discursó el moreno, que de inició se mostró calmo, pero después se quedó feliz al decir las buenas noticias a su amigo.

-WOW! MUCHÍSIMIAS GRACIAS MI AMIGO! VVVIIIVVVAAAA! MI SUEÑO SE REALIZÓ!-exclamó en estado de éxtasis el aniversariante, que volvió a abrazar su amigo, pero mucho más seguro, que seguro que no fuese ppor su súper fuerza o capacidad de regeneración, podría haber muerto debido a la intensidad de la muestra de afecto.

-De nada, Luis!-agradeció su amigo, se retirando del abrazo, para a continuación, el colombiano empezar a bailar y a saltar.

-Y aún falta una cosa más!-exclamó Coyote, sacando un controlo remoto y apretando unos fuegos artifciales aparecieron en la frente de la casa y salieron de una máquina y volaran al cielo, haciendo varias vueltas, sorprendiendo a todos de manera positiva debido al espectáculos de colores y vueltas. El sonido de ellos volando y de las pequeñas explosiones hizo despertar Cartman de la frente de la casa, un poco herido, pero aún mal humorado.

-Ayyyy...minoría hija de puta-comentó muy despaciosamente el gordo, intentando alejarse de ahí, pero uno de los cohetes, que era el mayor de ellos, tuvo una falla y dio una vuela circular bien cerca del suelo, se aferrando al suéter de Cartman.

-AAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!-gritó en desesperación el castaño al ser llevado más y más arriba en alta velocidad por el fuego artificial, hasta que explotó en el alto.

-CCCCCCAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!-explotó en fuego, haciendo con que todas los colores apareciesen de una sólo vez y lanzando el castaño en la alguna Stark.

-Wow! Mira Stan! Los colores de este último fuego artificial! Son tan bonitos!-señaló Wendy a su novio.

-Si, es muy bonito, Wendy!-dijo Stan en un tono emocionado mientras el fuego seguía dando pequeñas explosiones.

-Eso me acuerda los sonidos que mis papás hacen cuando lanzan las botellas en la casa!-habló Kenny en un tono burlón.

-Al menos Cartman hizo uno cosa bien bonita en toda su vida! JA JA JA!-comentó Kyle, riendo al ver lo que pasó a Cartman y como el fuego artificial se había formado.

Los otros chicos y chicas seguieron comentando eso, pero el cumpleañero se alejo de ellos y miró a un cierto punto en la casa, como mirando a los lectores.

- MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS PARA TODOS USTEDES QUE ESTÁN LEYENDO ESE FIC DE MI CUMPLEAÑOS DE COYOTE SMITH PARA MI! ESPERO CONTINUAR AQUÍ POR MUCHO TIEMPO Y QUE USTEDES NO DEJEN DE ESCRIBIR FICS! AHORA LO SIENTO PERO TENGO QUE APROVECHAR EL TIEMPO CON MI DIABLITA HERMOSA! HASTA LUEGO!-exclamó se despidiendo de los lectores(y rompiendo la cuarto pared al interagir con ellos) y enseguida corriendo para el segundo piso de su casa para aprovechar su duiabla.

Fin del capítulo

**Nota del autor:Hola a todos de nuevo! Espero que hayan gustado de ese fic! Sí posible dejen review! Espero también que haya sido de su gusto, Luis! Y FELIZ CUMPELAÑOS PARA TI! :D  
><strong>


End file.
